bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Anti Assassin Trifecta solution: The Pool of Upgrades/The Mysterious Monkey Alliance Zeppelin
Did someone say we needed another flying machine? No? Well have another flying machine! It converts MOABs into allies with upgrades, and has many great bomb items! Base Stats A flying zeppelin which is white. Costs: 760 on easy. Priorities: Circle, up and down, left and right, figure 8, figure 8 sideways. Particles: Every 2 seconds, it throws down a bomb at its current location which takes a bit to land. Takes 3 seconds exactly. When it hits, it destroys 1 layer from 75x75 pixels. Can pop lead and camo, and moab class bloons. Not black/zebras though. Flies around at half the speed of a monkey ace. Upgrade Limit: 15 on easy, 11 on medium, 8 on hard, 7 on impoppable Upgrades 1. Aerial Combat: '''Costs 3500. Gains 6 cannons (3 on each side) which starts firing when MOAB class bloons appear. They fire darts which go out 100 pixels, and they do 10 damage to MOAB class bloons. They fire every 15 frames. '''2. Shard Bomb: Costs 1650. When every bomb lands, they fire out a random amount of shards (1-18 max) which pops 1 layer (not including lead). If the shards don't pop a bloon on the instant they are thrown out, they shall stick to the ground and act as road spikes, no matter where they are. They disappear every round though. 3. Large Hull: Costs 5600. Ability: Instead of normally dropping bombs, now you must ue an ability to drop them. After clicking the ability, it drops a bomb every frame for 10 seconds. Cooldown is 20 seconds. 4. Privateer Airship: Costs 13500. After 6 seconds of a MOAB (specifically) entering the battlefield, a grappling hook shall be shot at the MOAB, and the MOAB shall be paralyzed, and the MAZ shall stop moving. Then, the crew from the MAZ shall slide down the hook onto the MOAB. Until the MOAB is destroyed completely, it may not be able to move. Also, you get 5x the gold from it as you normally would. The only thing is, MOABs spawning from BFBs don't count. There's also only 5 hooks at a time allowed. 5. Proffesional Marauders: Costs 22500. Requires Privateer Airship. Now it affects ZOMGs (not BFBs) as well as MOABs. There's also 3 extra hooks just for ZOMGs. ZOMGs shall again, stay paralyzed until they are nothing but red bloons and you get 5x the money from them. 6. Upsidown Mortars: Costs 750. Allowed to re-purchase up to 5 times. Requires you to put a Mortar tower onto the MAZ. This frees up space on the battlefield. 7. Victory Flag Airship: '''Costs 2330. Requires Upsidown Mortars. Now the Zeppelin is 30 pixels larger (but doesn't affect space, it only makes the battlefield hard to see). Now you can have 20 mortars at one time. They also have priorities all together, being Volley, Rapid Fire, Random. '''8. Cannon Airship: '''Costs 650. Allowed to re-purchase up to 7 times. Requires you to put a Bomb tower onto the MAZ. The bomb towers only hit MOAB class bloons, and does 4x the damage to them. '''9. ZOMG destroyers: Costs 7400. Requires both MOAB Mauler on atleast one bomb tower, and Cannon Airship. Turns all MOAB Maulers into a ZOMG destroyer, now doing 30x damage to MOAB class bloons, and they fly 4x as fast. 10. Rudder Gun: Costs 950. Allowed to re-purchase up to 2 times. Requires you to put a Dartling Gun onto the MAZ. This frees up space on the battlefield, and the dartling gun fires in the direction of what the MAZ is facing at the time. 11. Super Gravity Cannon: Costs 56400. Requires Rudder Gun and Ray of Doom. Ability. Fires a gigantic laser destroying 1000 layers/per 4 frames of every bloon (even MOABs!) which goes off the map for 10 seconds. Fires at the same direction of the MAZ's direction. 3 minute cooldown. 12. Hwacha Carrier: Costs 1150. Allowed to re-purchase up to 4 times. Requires you to put a Ninja Monkey on the MAZ, and requires it to have Flash Bomb. This frees up space, and allows Ninja Monkeys to fire Firework rockets, which make a 100x100 pixel cluster bombish kind of explosion. However, the bloons are only affected by getting hit by said particle, not being inside the radius. 13. MOAB enslavement: 'Requires Privateer Airship. Costs 22500. After 10 seconds of a MOAB being paralyzed, it shall convert to a MAZ which shall operate where it's at, but its base shall be on the original MAZ. Can have up to 5 MOAB allies. If the MAZ has the Proffesional Marauders upgrade, it can enslave ZOMGs and BFBs. MAOB enslavement base upgrades: '-Gunship: Shoots 2 darts on each side every 30 frames. Has a pierce of 7. '-Foreign Tactics: '''Has priorities being "Up & Down Lane", "Circle", and "Diagonal Map". '-Slam: Every 1-3 minutes, it shall land onto the ground, crushing all regular bloons (not MOAB class) under it. '-Head on Collision: '''When there is a MOAB class bloon on the field, it shall slowly fly towards it, and when they touch, the other MOAB shall be slowed down to 1/3 speed. However, the enslaved moab takes 1 layer per second of it butting heads. '-Pet: '''Has as much health as it did before it was captured. When it runs out of health, it is diabled for 3 rounds. Then it shall regain all health. '''MOAB enslavement buyable upgrades: '-BFB': Costs 6600. Now has 4 darts being fired on each side every 25 frames. Also can butt heads with BFBs. And when it butts heads with MOABs, they are pushed back at 1 pixel per second. Now has as much health as a BFB. When it loses all health though, it takes 4 rounds to repair. '-ZOMG: '''Costs 12600. Requires BFB. Now has 12 darts being fired on each side every 24 frames. Also can butt heads with ZOMGs. And when it butts heads with MOABs, they are pushed back at 1 pixel per 20 frames. When it butts heads with BFBs, they are pushed back at 1 pixel per 2 seconds. Now has as much health as a ZOMG. When it loses all health though, it takes 8 rounds to repair. '-DDT:' Costs 10000. Requires BFB. Now has 8 darts being fire on each side every 30 frames. Also can butt heads with DDTs. And when it butts heads with MOABs, they take 1 damage per 10 frames and are at a standstill. When it butts heads with BFBs, they takes 1 damage per 15 frames and are at a standstill. When it butts heads with DDTs, the DDT shall be slowed down to 1/2 speed. Now has twice the health as a ZOMG. When it loses all health though, it takes 10 rounds to repair. '-Spiral Darts: Costs 2000. Shoots darts out from center outwards in a spiral fashion, at 10 frames per dart. Has 5 legs. '''-Vampire MOAB: Costs 1600. When the MOAB butts heads with another MOAB, it shall gain 1HP every 3 seconds. '-Blood and Iron:' Costs 3200. Ability. Loses 3/4HP but gains +1 pierce, firing speed becomes faster by 1 frame, and max HP increased by 10. Permanent effect. Cooldown is 2 minutes. '-Static Tesla Coils: '''Costs 5500. Bloons that are in a 70x70 pixel radius have a 60% chance to get shocked and lose 1 layer of bloon. MOAB class bloons are effected. '''14. Randomized Megatons of Bombs:' Costs 4400. Explosions now take 1-8 layers of damage randomly from every bloon. 15. Mustard Gas Bombs: '''Costs 5600. All monkey towers now have gas masks as an aesthetic effect. Every 1-5 bombs dropped shall make a mustard gas bomb be thrown. Instead of exploding, it slowly lets out gas (at an expanding rate of 1 pixel per second) which when a bloon touches its radius, they are slowed down by 2% extra every 10 frames, and take 1 layer of damage every 30 frames until dead. '''16. Broadcast Tower Base: Costs 2250. Adds new tactics including: Circle, Rectangle, Triangle, One to one point, Follow Mouse, Follow other Aircrafts, Pursuit, Pursuit MOABs. Also allows all towers within a 80x80 pixel radius of the base to detect camo. 17. A Moment of Clarity: Costs 1655600. Requires Broadcast Tower Base. Ability. Shoots a beam in the sky which causes a big light show to go off, clearing all clouds, and the screen is pointed to the sky. All bloons are destroyed for the next 4 rounds. Not MOAB Class Bloons. 15 round cooldown. 18. Propaganda: '''Costs 2950. Requires Broadcast Tower Base. All towers around the BTB shall aim where bloons shall go instead of where they are now, causing said towers to have perfect accuracy. '''19. Blazing Battlefield: Costs 9600. Requires both Broadcast Tower Base and MOAB enslavement. Passive and Ability. When a slave MOAB loses all of its HP, it shall go down in flames, making an explosion which is 200x200 pixels large (300x300 for BFBs, 400x400 for DDTs, 500x500 for ZOMGs). That explosions rips through 18 layers of bloon, effects MOAB class bloons, and adds a napalm effect. Now, when the ability is used, all MOABs tied to the MAZ shall all go down at once, setting the entire battlefield on fire for 30 seconds per slave (+10 seconds for BFBs, +20 seconds for DDTs, +30 seconds for ZOMGs). For every second a bloon/MOAB class bloon is on the field, it has an 70% chance to lose one layer and be affected by a napalm effect. Kadapunny1 (talk) 18:06, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Towers